Gamers
by HannahHell
Summary: Ricos, belos e sem limites, adolescentes com essas 'qualidades' vivendo num colégio interno só pode dar numa coisa: Festas, jogos e brigas... Muitas brigas.
1. Apresentação

Titulo: Gamers - A vida não passa de um jogo. /p

Shipper: Hm... Por enquanto fiquem com Draco e Gina, mas não garanto que continuará assim... 

Censura: Bote T e seja feliz ;)

Capítulos: Ai ai nem eu sei, mas vai ter mais de 10 pó conta cum isso ;)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rolling super diva *-* e GG pertence à Cecily diva MASTER

Notas da autora Baka:Bem essa fic é meio completamente diferente de tudo que eu já fiz... Não chega a ser minha amada comédia Non-sense, mas tabém não é drama e com certeza eu não conseguiria colocar romance como o gênero dessa fic, mas podem ter certeza que essa é uma das fics que, particularmente eu mais gosto de escrever, espero que vocês gostem de ler ^^

Vamos à um pequeno trailer e a apresentação dos personagens ;)

* * *

A vida não passa de um jogo.

Bem vindos à Hogwarts, o colégio interno mais respeitado e importante da Inglaterra. Nesta escola única apenas a nata da sociedade inglesa estudam.

Mas não pensem vocês que a vida aqui é um mar de rosas, pois o problema de se ter muitos riquinhos arrogantes unidos num mesmo lugar é que este lugar começa a parecer uma selva. E nesta selva, reina a lei dos mais fortes.

Numa guerra de saltos altos, bebidas, festas e escândalos os mais fortes se sobressaem e dominam o grande jogo pela popularidade.

Eles são conhecidos como Gamers e usam e abusam do dinheiro da conta gorda de seus pais, do seu poder de manipulação e de suas personalidades ácidas.

Personagens:

Hermione Jane Granger – 16 anos

Uma das alunas mais inteligentes de Hogwarts, costumava ser certinha e santa, mas a pressão e a exclusão que sofria das mais populares começou a feze-la mudar de idéia... Não precisou de muito tempo para se tornar a rainha da escola, no momento ocupa o topo.

Ela é conhecida por ter namorado seriamente dois garotos, Harry Potter e Rony Weasley, ela não é muito de sair catando todo mundo, pois no fundo, ainda é santa.

Tem cabelos castanhos, que depois de muita luta e progressivas, passou de crespos e armados, para lisos e sedosos, olhos castanhos e não tem uma estatura muito alta, mas não se deixa abalar por isso, tendo o posto de garota mais desejada pelos garotos e invejada pelas garotas.

Ginevra Weasley – 15 anos

Assim que entrou em Hogwarts foi "adotada" pela antiga rainha, Gina sempre teve uma personalidade forte, muita teimosia e inteligência... Aprendeu todos os truques da manipulação com sua "tutora" e assim que a antiga rainha saiu da escola ela assumiu este posto quase que instantaneamente.

Ao perceber que Hermione estava ganhando popularidade muito rápido, decidiu "adotar" a amiga, e quando a mesma estava num patamar de popularidade igual o dela concedeu a coroa à castanha.

Muitos dizem que isto foi um ato de bondade, mas os demais Gamers sabem que Gina ainda é a rainha, afinal Hermione era boazinha demais para se segurar no topo, a ruiva optou pela coroa de vice, não que ela goste de estar por baixo, mas gosta de Hermione tentar humilhar todos os outros, para que quando ela falhar possa assumir o controle da situação e pisar neste adversário sem dó nem piedade.

Teve vários relacionamentos conturbados, o último e mais longo foi com Harry Potter, quem ela roubou secretamente da melhor amiga.

Tem cabelos ruivos naturalmente lisos, olhos verdes e é um pouco mais baixa que Hermione, mas seu ego mais seu onipresente salto 15 a tornam sempre maior, é uma das garota mais bonitas e Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy – 16 anos

Dos garotos ele é o rei, o mais rico, o mais gostoso, o mais arrogante, o mais festeiro, o mais TUDO.

No seu primeiro ano conquistou o coração da antiga rainha da escola e começou a namorá-la, conseguindo assim popularidade instantânea, depois disso não parou mais.

Dizem as más línguas que ele já beijou metade das garotas de Hogwarts e quer beijar a outra metade, claro que, ele nunca negou esta afirmação.

Tem cabelos loiros platinados e olhos azul acinzentados, muito alto e gostoso(segundo 99,9% das garotas de Hogwarts).

Harry Potter – 16 anos

Só é popular por ter namorado Gina e Hermione, além de ser um dos garotos mais desejados de Hogwarts... Nunca deixou a popularidade subir á cabeça...

Bom isso até começar o sétimo ano.

Depois de passar as férias na casa dos sócios dos seus pais, fez as pazes com seu antes pior inimigo, Draco Malfoy, e agora, depois de muito pedir, irá aprender com o loiro, como ser galinha.

Tem cabelos negros absurdamente bagunçados, olhos verde esmeralda, não é muito alto, na realidade tem a mesma altura de Hermione, mas muitas garotas não ligam muito pra isso, tem uma cicatriz em forma de raio no meio da testa, esta ele ganhou ao sobreviver a um acidente de carro.

Blaise Zambini – 16 anos

É o segundo garoto mais popular de Hogwarts, melhor amigo de Draco e um galinha sem salvação.

Rio muito quando Draco disse que Harry agora faria parte do grupo para aprender a catar algumas minas, mas no final acabou ficando muito amigo do moreno.

Sua vida amorosa é a mais enrolada de todos, afinal sempre foi conhecido por não namorar apenas uma garota de uma vez, mas 2, 3, 4...

Cabelos negros e curtos sempre bagunçados com gel, olhos negros, alto, e muito sedutor (também segundo 99,9% da população feminina de Hogwarts).

Roberta Ann Cole – 17 anos

Portadora da personalidade mais cruel, manipuladora, fria, sarcástica e sádica que o mundo já viu.

Costumava ser a rainha de Hogwarts, mas acabou saindo da escola. Muitos dizem que ela percebeu que seria expulsa se continuasse na linha que estava, então mudou de escola para não correr riscos. Deixou em seu lugar sua pupila e sua irmã mais nova para tomarem conta do seu reinado.

Tem uma grande surpresa ao ver Hermione no seu trono, e não aceita o fato de que a garota de quem ela sempre tirava sarro e excluía seja agora a mais popular.

Mas ela não deixará isso barato... Não deixará mesmo!

Seu reinado fora muito conturbada, Ainda segura o recorde de mais namorados, e também o de mais maldades. Não tem limites, uma prova disso é que fora expulsa do colégio onde estudara e agora fará o sexto ano novamente.

Possui cabelos cor de mel compridos e finos, lisos em todo o comprimento e formam ondas perfeitas nas pontas, tem olhos lilases, é alta para uma garota. Sempre fora considerada a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts em seu reinado.

Caroline Ann Cole – 15 anos

Sempre viveu à sombra da irmã, mas nunca ligou, na realidade sempre agiu como se estivesse num patamar acima de todos, como se apenas observasse tudo que acontecia. Embora seja a mais nova é muito inteligente, sempre foi o cérebro por trás dos planos de Roberta.

Nunca namorou ninguém, teve alguns rolos, e ficadas, mas nunca namoros.

É a versão baixinha da sua irmã, fora a altura não tem absolutamente nada que difere uma da outra.

Ariele Laurens – 16 anos.

Melhor amiga de Roberta, sabe tudo sobre a amiga, planos e como lidar com a personalidade da outra.

É uma garota extremamente romântica, gosta de coisas fofas e meigas, geralmente é amada por todos por causa disso. Mas sabe ser MUITO má quando quer.

Não é muito de ficar com vários garotos, prefere sair com um, vê se dá em namoro... Sabe ela é uma garota bem conservadora neste quesito, bom, até que o álcool prove ao contrário.

Não gosta muito de jogar a batalha pela popularidade, mas não quer ser jogada, então prefere ser quem manipula.

É alta, mas não supera Roberta, tem cabelos castanhos claros que vão um pouco abaixo dos ombros ondulados e olhos verde acinzentados, é muito bonita.

* * *

Yo!!!! aqui estar eu AGAIN! Vim aqui pedir, humildemente por reviews *-*

Por favor! Mandem reviews! Não machuca, e todo mundo sai ganhando *-*

quero saber se vocês estão gostando ou não!

mandem nem que seja pra colocar apenas: tá legal, ou não ta legal...

mas por favor mandem *-*

São as reviews que nos impulsionam a escrever o mais rápido possível *-*

kisses and hugs.


	2. Capítulo 1

Notas da autora Baka:Aiai eu fiquei muito feliz por ver que tive reviews *-* Bem, devo admitir que esse primeiro cap foi bem divertido de se fazer, alias foi graças ao quanto eu me diverti escrevendo ele que eu continuei essa fic... Sabe foi meio que um lance mágico. Essa é uma das fics que praticamente se escrevem sozinhas e isso a torna muito legal de se continuar a escrever. Bem, vamos a respostas dos reveiws *-*

Reviews:

Mary: ahsuahsuha que bom q eu deixer essa curiosidade kkkkkk aí esta o primeiro cap de muito kospkospksopskops

Lah Malfoy: Pode deixar q eu vou continuar ^^ e pra deixar meus leitores felizes já vo postar o cap 1 ;)

* * *

O jogo começa quando eu disser já.

_Mais um ano escolar se inicia, na estação King Cross todos os alunos do renomado Colégio Interno de Hogwarts esperam o seu luxuoso trem chegar._

_Todos vestidos com os últimos lançamentos da moda, segurando malas e bolsas das grifes mais famosas, pode se ver ao longe uma aglomeração ao redor de duas garotas._

_-Não empurrem! – a garota de cabelos castanhos pediu sorrindo simpaticamente._

_-Hermione, sua idiota, não é assim que se fala – a ruiva ao seu lado censurou a amiga – Se vocês ainda tiverem esperanças de serem convidados para a festa de início do ano, suma da nossa frente – chantageou os 'fãs' que se dissiparam na hora._

_-Gina porque fez isso, agora eles ficaram na esperança de ir para a festa – Hermione reclamou._

_A ruiva deu apenas de ombros, assim que o trem chegou, ela e a amiga entraram, atrás delas dois caras muito lindos carregavam suas malas._

_Num canto mais isolado da plataforma três garotos estavam conversando, dois deles fumavam alegremente o último baseado legal do ano, digo legal, pois os próximos serão todos ilegais._

_-É o seguinte Cicatriz, ou você fuma, ou não te ensinaremos a ser como nós – os que fumavam, um loiro alto à quem todas as garotas saltavam suspiro quando passavam perto, e outro de cabelos negros bagunçados com gel que sorria sacanamente para toda garota que olhava._

_-Mas... – o outro garoto, um moreno de cabelos naturalmente desarrumados tentava arranjar argumentos, mas acabou por desistir e aceitou o baseado que o loiro oferecia._

_A sensação fora de intoxicação no início, teve um acesso de tosse logo no primeiro trago, mas logo foi se acostumando até gostou da sensação que o baseado proporcionava._

_Numa cabine isolada do trem duas garotas estavam sentadas entretidas num jogo disputado de poker._

_-Encare os fatos, Carol, eu sou a melhor em poker – a mais alta se gabou, ela tinha cabelos cumpridos cor de mel e olhos lilases._

_-Ro, você pode ser melhor neste joguinho de sorte e blefe, mas não me supera no bom e velho xadrez – a outra retrucou enquanto igualava a aposta da mais alta. Ela era uma versão menor e dois anos mais nova que a outra._

_-Você está certa... Acho que é por isso que meus planos nunca dão tão certos quanto os seus – Ro concordou e mostrou seu Royal Straight Flush._

_-Acho que você deveria de parar de considerar as pessoas como cartas do seu baralho e passar a vê-las como as peças do meu jogo._

_-Irmãzinha, aprenda que, num baralho, tudo é mais imprevisível, e sabe como é... Eu adoro uma surpresa._

_-Acho que você não irá gostar da surpresa que este ano te aguarda – Carol alertou enquanto via o trem começar a andar._

_-O que você está me escondendo, baixinha? – Roberta ficou um pouco alterada._

_-Só que a Rainha, agora é ninguém menos que Hermione Granger – Caroline informou calmamente, como se isso não tivesse nada a ver com ela._

_-Caroline Ann Cole! Sua vaca! Como você não me conta isso! Agora retomar meu trono será mais difícil com aquela sabe-tudo alargando a bunda nele! – a mais velha reclamou muito irritada._

_A porta da cabine se abriu abruptamente e uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros, alta, que usava melissas vermelhas com uma meia cinco oitavos xadrez preto e vermelho, uma minissaia jeans e uma blusa tomara que caia preta, todos os artigos de luxo da última coleção que sua mãe lançou._

_-Seja bem vinda Ariele! Como foi as férias? – Carol cumprimentou com um largo sorriso._

_-Boas... E, Ro, porque cargas d'água você estava berrando? Ouvi sua voz do primeiro vagão – Ariele perguntou sentando-se ao lado da amiga._

_-Sabe o que é... Ninguém se deu ao trabalho de me dizer que a nova rainha é a Hermione Mala Granger – Roberta contou seca._

_-Ah! Mas isso não é nada, a Hermione é uma rainha estilo Elizabeth II, só aparência, quem manda mesmo é sua aprendiz, Gina Weasley – Ariele explicou se segurando para não rir da reação da amiga._

_-Jura? Então isso torna tudo mais fácil... – Roberta mudou drasticamente sua expressão, de absurdamente irritada para uma típica cara de quem tinha um plano muito bom em mente._

_-Hey, Ari, você entrou aqui? – a voz galanteadora de Draco Malfoy foi ouvida atrás da porta da cabine._

_-To sim gato! E tem umas amigas minhas aqui que você irá adorar rever! – Ari berrou em resposta e no minuto seguinte a porta da cabine se abriu, revelando Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambinni e Harry Potter, todos encarando Roberta surpresos._

_-Mas que cara é essa? Venham logo me cumprimentar, se não tiver recebido um beijo e eu abraço em um segundo vocês irão provar que são pegadores de resfriado – Roberta provocou levantando-se e indo até eles._

_Ela deu um abraço apertado em Draco que devolveu na mesma intensidade, junto com um selinho no loiro, fez o mesmo com Blaise, mas com Harry ela apenas chegou perto dele, que continuava estático – Você é novo por aqui, Potter, finalmente veio para o lado vencedor?_

_Harry deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça, estava distraído demais olhando o decote da blusa dela para pensar direito. Roberta aproveitou este momento e puxou Harry pela gola da camisa dando-lhe um beijo muito possessivo e de tirar o ar._

_-Pronto, agora você é oficialmente daqui – ela anunciou assim que se separaram do beijo._

_Harry se sentou meio atordoado ao lado de Caroline, enquanto Roberta fechou a porta e se sentou propositalmente no colo de Draco._

_-Tem alguma coisa planejada para esta noite? – o loiro sussurrou no ouvido dela._

_-Não sei... O que você e seus amigos têm em mente? – ela retrucou com um sorriso sacana._

_Nas primeira cabine, Gina Weasley se divertia em comer garrafinhas de chocolate recheadas com vodka, enquanto Hermione Granger lia um livro distraidamente, quando o irmão de Gina, Rony Weasley abriu a porta da cabine._

_-Maninho, bate na porta antes de entrar, e se nós estivéssemos nos trocando? Claro que eu acho que você ta acostumado em ver a Mione de lingerie, mas eu ainda prefiro que você me veja vestida – Gina ironizou sem olhar para o irmão._

_-O Harry sumiu! – Rony anunciou – ele simplesmente desapareceu do mapa! Não foi pra nossa cabine, e eu não sei se vou agüentar o Neville e sua conversa sobre planta a viagem inteira._

_-Manino, eu vi o Harry fumando uns baseados com o Draco e o Blaise, finalmente ele aprendeu os benefícios da popularidade – Gina contou virando-se para encará-lo._

_-Pois é Rony, acho que você não vai ver muito o Harry – Hermione comentou olhando-o com pena._

_-Rony, só uma dica, vai à academia, fica gostoso, dá um jeito nessa sua aparência pra ficar tão bonito quanto o Harry, o Draco e o Blaise e aí vai falar com ele – Gina aconselhou._

_-Pois é, Rony. Acho que você nunca mais vai ver o seu grande amigo Harry. - Hermione falou enquanto lixava a unha._

_-Você virou uma mala depois que virou a rainha – Rony falou desaprovador para a ex - melhor amiga._

_-Fale com a mão Rony – Gina mandou mostrando a palma da mão dela para o garoto – nós não precisamos conversar com... **Impopulares.**_

_-Então tchau! – o ruivo berrou e saiu batendo com força a porta da cabine._

_-Dá pra acreditar que ISSO é meu irmão? – Gina perguntou com repugnância._

_-Família você não escolhe, por isso existem os amigos – Hermione explicou enquanto observava as unhas._

* * *

Yo!!!! aqui estar eu AGAIN! Vim aqui pedir, humildemente por reviews *-*

Por favor! Mandem reviews! Não machuca, e todo mundo sai ganhando *-*

quero saber se vocês estão gostando ou não!

mandem nem que seja pra colocar apenas: tá legal, ou não ta legal...

mas por favor mandem *-*

São as reviews que nos impulsionam a escrever o mais rápido possível *-*

kisses and hugs.


End file.
